11 - A Game Of Drones
A Game Of Drones is the 11th level of RoboTraps and takes place on the roofs of Death Trap Incorporated. It heavily features parallel interactions between robots. Level Design The robots are split up early in the level, with Alice, Bob and Clark going into a cycle immediately, Ernest stopping at a saw and Dennis going his way. Several switches are spread through the level in a way that requires the player to release robots at the right time so that they won't destroy other robots as they step on switches. Additionally, a copy of Yves is walking back and forth in this level, switching an electric fence on and off. With the level being set on the roofs of the factory, the player gets a look at how the building looks from above, and can see chimneys, building cranes and several more dark buildings in the distance. Solution This is one of the hardest levels in the game, so don't get mad if you can't beat it on first try. An important aspect to success is to make sure that you make robots behave correctly in relation to one another. The tiled floor can be a great deal of help here. First, you'll have to save Ernest and Dennis. Select the red lever to your right and observe where Dennis goes (while making sure not to select the blue lever accidentally). As soon as he's on Ernest's hight, release Ernest. He should now walk over the green Switches in time to turn off the flamethrowers just as Dennis would hit them. Make sure to toggle the red lever again to make sure neither Ernest nor Dennis is hit by the red saws coming up. Now for the hard part: First, keep the red lever selected and make sure the saw at the very hind row is up to create a wall - you'll need it later. Then observe Bob and the other two robots. What you want to do is release one of the other two out of their circle exactly when Bob steps on the wyparter, to make sure they walk the very first part in parallel. Doing this, you need to immediately switch back the blue lever once that robot (Clark or Alice) left the circle, as otherwise Bob will also stop walking back and forth, meaning he can't step on the Switch to keep the other robot from getting burnt. Now you'll see why you left up that wall: Without it, the robot in the hind row would have gotten killed. Switch to red and release them at the right timing to make them walk past the flame. Now you'll have to repeat this for the last robot kept in the hind circle. Make sure to get the saw up first, though. Once all Alice, Clark, Dennis and Ernest are save, get the red saw on Bob's course up (to make sure he doesn't walk into the electric fence), then release him with the blue lever. Switch the red saw off with the right timing (observe the grey robot in the background to see when that is) and rejoice once he makes it past the electricity. Trivia * The level name references the "Game of Thrones" series. * This was the first level to be created for RoboTraps and originally was named "Parallel computing". Music Sneaky Snitch by Kevin MacLeodCategory:Levels Category:Crash Complex Category:Areas